


The Memorial

by AnAnYaH



Series: It's Halloween Again [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dead John, M/M, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson Friendship, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 16:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21000911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAnYaH/pseuds/AnAnYaH
Summary: It's John's Memorial.





	The Memorial

**Author's Note:**

> If you are an old reader thanks for staying.  
If you are new , please do read the other mini parts to know what's going on.

Everything started when I came back from Serbia and Mycroft told me you were dating someone else. I thought it was a whirlwind but I was wrong and you ended up getting married to her. Somebody once asked 'Who leaves a wedding early?' I did. Not because my best friend got married but because for the first time I was sad and uncomfortable around you.The way I felt for you got a lot more deeper and clearer and more meaningful. All of a sudden it all started to make more sense. All of a sudden I knew I lost something to someone which I wanted only for myself..  
I was shocked when you asked me to be your best man , shocked to know that you consider me your best friend, but while leaving your wedding I was disappointed at the fact that I was not considered more than that. I was sad. And a tiny bit jealous.  
After Mary died we hardly talked.Yes! We solved cases together, but something was off, something was missing till I asked him to move back to Baker Street. He did. We were getting along again. We were laughing again. Rosie was a beautiful child and she completely changed our life. I became responsible, John on the other hand got clumsy.  
Talking about role reversed , it was John who was infatuating over me this time. He couldn't keep his eyes off me. He was in love with me every time I smiled. So as I always do I observed and started to smile more around him. No I wasn't trying to woo you with my smile, but the smile on your face watching a happy me was one of the things I loved about my life.  
That one time when it rained in an Autumn night and I came back all wet , you couldn't keep your eyes off me. I don't remember you asking me a hand on removing my coat before that day,but before I could even say something I could already feel your warm breath over my neck and you were swiftly taking my Belstaf off me. It was strange what you did but as soon as the coat fell on the ground you realized what you did and soon you saw yourself out of the flat.  
I have always loved you , yes! But that night for the first time I felt a need. I wanted you to touch me. I wanted you to do something more.  
You got back drunk and sleeping. The cabby helped me to get you up.  
I never saw you sleeping before that day. You were beautiful. So beautiful I got my chair and sat the whole night watching your face until I dozed off to sleep. The next day when I woke up with my phone ringing. It was Lestrade. 'Congrats' he said, half laughing half with an attempt of being serious. And I said 'What for?'  
He said 'John just blogged how hot you look while sleeping. '  
And only then I realized that John wasn't there on the bed. I checked the whole flat. He wasn't there.  
'Do you know where he is?' Why wasn't I surprised of his comment? Why was I calm ?  
'Yes he is with me. Molly is making him some lemonade.'  
'You and Molly? So what was it ? A party to conspire against me? '  
'eh.. sort of. He came to my flat and watching him was such a feast I brought some spectators.'  
'Some ?'  
'Molly and Mrs.H. you might wanna check John's blog.'  
Took me less than a minute to get my things and hail a cab to the Scotland yard.

  
**(He is looking very hot)** _said the first line. Every line had its own drunken mistakes but here is what he tried to write-say._

  
**(I am all awake looking at your sleeping detective. That one long curl on his face is like the most beautiful stroke of ink on a blank canvas. But if Sherlock's face is a canvas I would definitely like to add some color to it.The way his shirt is moving matching his heartbeat , is like the most synchronized dance I have ever seen.)** _John! The always romantic!_

  
**(Have I ever complimented his neck?)** _No! John! Never ! Please do it._

  
**( It's so long and thick )** _alright!_

  
**( I would have a lot of ground to cover if I ever try to kiss it.)** _Oukaay! That's something. Do you really want to ?_

  
**(If I said I want to kiss Sherlock that's entirely because I am drunk.)** _Oh! Here we go again !_  
**( But if I would have been into men or just a lady , I would definitely start with that long veiny neck. I wonder why a hot man like him is still a virgin. Do you know ? I mean anyone , man or woman, gay or not gay would love to have a fuck with this very attractive and gorgeous man. )** _Seriously ?_

  
**(Don't you?)** _Do you ?_

**(Well it's not a crime,secretly wanting to kiss those luscious pink lips ...well! who wouldn't want to taste some tobacco in London's rain from the detective's warm mouth ? )** _Right!_

I chose to ignore the hundreds and thousands of comments and knocked Greg's door. Soon I was told my face is all red and that I was blushing.  
'He was drunk' I kept a straight voice to defend my not so straight friend.  
''He is not now. And he too is amazed to see what he wrote last night'' Molly Hooper everyone!  
''Amazed, not shocked Sherlock! '' yeah like you know how to deduce Grahambell!  
John was on Greg's laptop when I got inside to get him. He isn't drunk anymore. He definitely was talking to his readers, explaining them the events of last night.  
'John?'  
He looked at me like never before.  
'Go on a walk with me?'  
He just nodded.

Back in the street we walked alongside each other without a word. The breeze before the rain played the perfect background along the boots of our shoes. The perfect dim light when the clouds covered the sun.The perfect set when the street lights flickered before lighting up and the make up was done by the thick raindrops that fell on our face.

'You want to take a cab?' I asked  
''No'' he replied.

We kept on walking, ignoring the heavy rain.And as we walked, you held my hand and said ''I am reconsidering'' and just like that, you took our friendship to a next level. Swiftly, bravely , sweetly.

So if you want to remember Doctor Watson, you can remember him as the bravest and the kindest and sweetest man on Earth, who was everybody's friend but most importantly he made Sherlock Holmes special.He gave Sherlock Holmes a chance.

Why I chose this particular story for this day is unclear to me . But I did anyways because I had it prepared for our wedding which definitely is not happening anymore. So ...yeah !

But what's a memorial speech without a second half?

Part two !

I need three irrational , sentimental , emotional fools who had immense love for the dear old doctor. Call me crazy but we are gonna bring that beautiful soul back.

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued....  
I write in parts so if want to follow , subscribe the series.  
Thank you.


End file.
